Misconceptions
by murrymints
Summary: Set post season 5, pre season 6. House's admittance forces Cameron and Thirteen to work together, and they grow closer as the summer progresses. Eventual Camteen. Rated T for language and possible other things.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction, so if it's complete crap I have a good excuse! Haha! Anyway this is really short (and by "really short" I mean possibly THE shortest chapter of all time!) but it's just the prologue so the next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise. Also, there may be a few grammatical/spelling mistakes as I didn't get anybody to edit it...**

* * *

"Dr. Hadley?"

Thirteen was in shock. _House in the mental asylum? Sure, the man popped Vicodin like tic tacs but still..._

"Dr. Hadley?!"

_If it was a Vicodin problem why didn't he go to rehab? Unless there's something else...something Cuddy isn't telling us..._

"Remy?"

_Of course the man hasn't exactly had an easy life. His leg, that woman leaving him...what was her name again? Casey? Tracey?_

_  
_"I think she's in shock."

_His Vicodin addiction, getting shot, Amber's death, Wilson leaving, the hostage situation, Kutner's suicide...the man's life has been filled with misery and guilt..._

"THIRTEEN!!!"

Thirteen's head shot up. Cuddy, Taub and Foreman were all looking at her, concern evident in their expressions, from various positions in Cuddy's office.

"Are you okay?" Foreman placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Yes. Fine." Thirteen grimaced in embarrassment and edged away from Foreman's touch. She hated seeming weak.

"I was just saying that until House returns..."

_If he returns._

"You will all be reassigned to different departments." Cuddy kept glancing at Thirteen, not convinced by her declaration of 'fineness'.

"Which departments?" If Foreman was even slightly phased by his boss's apparent descent into madness, he didn't show it. But then again, as Taub liked to point out, the man was a robot.

"Foreman, you'll be working in Neurology effective immediately. Taub, you'll be starting on Dr. Murphy's surgical team tomorrow and you, Thirteen, will be helping out Cameron in the ER once she comes back on Monday."

_Crap. The only thing worse than attending to broken arms and drug addicts is attending to broken arms and drug addicts along with an annoying, "holier than thou" blonde with a stick up her ass._

_Fan-fucking-tastic. _

* * *

**Who thinks Thirteen was completely OOC in this midget chapter?! *raises hand* Although I guess I could put it down to her being PMS or something!**

**So should I continue? Or just leave it die?!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I never expected to get such a great response! Thanks guys, you're the best! **

**Oh and I forgot this in the last chapter: I don't own "House" or any of the characters so don't waste your time suing me for all my €99.34.**

**Also, I just realised the disadvantage of setting this fic during last summer's hiatus, NO HOUSE! *facepalm***

* * *

Allison Cameron woke up on Monday morning, the sunshine streaming through the small gap between the curtains, and felt happy. Although why wouldn't she be? She was married for less than a week to the man that she loved, had just gotten back from a rather amazing honeymoon, and was about to start a brand new, hopefully not completely stressful, day. Life at the moment was pretty damn good. Cameron smiled and rolled over onto her back, her arm landing on cold sheets. She frowned slightly and turned her head to see a Chase free space beside her. Listening intently for sounds of dishes banging in the kitchen or water running in the bathroom, Cameron heard nothing but the clock ticking and the birds singing outside the window.

_"Where the heck is he?"_

Shrugging it off and presuming that he had headed into work early, Cameron stretched and got ready for what she was certain was going to be a very busy day in the ER.

* * *

Cameron's prediction had been right. She barely had time to change into her scrubs before the EMTs brought in three ambulances full of patients from a three car pile-up. Immediately getting immersed in her work, she never noticed a certain brunette working alongside her until all the patients had gone.

_"Their lives are in Chase's hands now," _she thought grimly as she watched the last, a teenage boy with severe internal injuries, get rushed off to surgery.

"Eh, Dr. Cameron?"

Cameron spun around to face a young doctor in green scrubs.

"Yes?" she asked, completely at a loss as to who she was talking to.

"I guess Cuddy told you then."

"Told me wha-?" Cameron got a shock as she suddenly recognised the taller woman. "Oh I'm so sorry Dr. Hadley, I didn't recognise you with the -" she gestured vaguely towards Thirteen's blood soaked scrubs and dishevelled hair.

_"Wait, scrubs? The diagnostics department don't go around wearing scrubs?"_

"So Cuddy didn't tell you then," Thirteen crossed her arms across her stomach and stood up straighter. Cameron smirked slightly at her attempt to look more dignified.

"No, I haven't spoken to her since the wedding. Why? What's going on?"

Thirteen averted her eyes from Cameron's and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I think now would be a good time to go and see Cuddy." She said hesitantly.

Cameron, confused by the younger woman's lack of an explanation, started towards Cuddy's office without another word.

_"So much for a stress free day."_

"Uh, Dr. Cameron?"

Cameron spun around again.

"Yes, Dr. Hadley?" Cameron said, the impatience evident in her voice.

"You may want to do something about your hair first."

Cameron caught sight of her reflection in the window and saw that she was in an even worse state than the brunette. Her pink scrubs were torn and bloodstained, her face and arms were smudged with blood and her hair, a few hours before pinned up in a neat bun, was sticking up all over the place.

"See you later Cameron." It was now Thirteen's turn to smirk as she headed back to the ER, leaving Cameron glaring at her back and trying in vain to fix her hair before entering Cuddy's office.

* * *

Unlike Thirteen, Cameron was not at all surprised when Cuddy told her about House's admittance to Mayfield. These past two years she had been off the team she had only really begun to see how insane the man actually was. For those three and a half years where she was with him basically 24/7, she had gotten so used to his extreme diagnostic methods, Vicodin abuse and well...general insanity, that she had almost begun to see it as the norm. Her time in the ER had allowed her to gain perspective on him, and well, needless to say, she had been expecting this day to come for quite some time.

Cameron turned her mind to the other topic Cuddy had informed her about as she made her way to the changing room. Thirteen. Granted she didn't exactly know much about her apparent replacement, as a matter of fact the only solid pieces of information she knew about her were that she was bisexual, that she had Huntington's and that she had done an ER rotation in Miami. Apart from that, she knew more about her pizza delivery guy than she did about her co-worker. She couldn't exactly say that she was looking forward to working with the woman. From what she had heard (sometimes she couldn't help but listen to the nurse's gossip) Thirteen was a womanizer, drug abuser, and apparently the most difficult doctor on House's team (although, in fairness to the girl, the first two rumours had ceased ever since the hostage incident). She knew that Cuddy didn't like her anyway. But aside from all her flaws, she was a good doctor who seemed to genuinely care about her patients, and that's all that really mattered.

_"Besides",_ Cameron thought as she approached the changing room door, _"Foreman's crazy about her, so she can't be all bad. Although I guess I could put that down to her..."_ Cameron froze in the doorway _"...hotness."_

Thirteen was at her locker wearing nothing more than her underwear. Her dirty scrubs lay on the floor next to her as she rummaged through her belongings, letting out a small "aha!" as she pulled out a pair of jeans.

_"Allison, stop staring at her. She's going to look up and see you."_

"Cameron, are you okay?"

_"Crap."_

Thirteen was facing her now, a quizzical expression on her face as she buttoned her jeans.

_"God she's got a great body! Okay Allison, focus..."_

"Yeah, just...H-House in the mental home." Cameron stuttered as she tore her eyes away from Thirteen's torso and walked quickly over to her locker. Thirteen seemed to buy that and she nodded in understanding before returning to her task of getting changed. Cameron could hear ambulance sirens approaching as she fumbled with the lock.

_"Awk-ward."_

"So, eh...you're working in the ER now." Not able to stand the silence, Cameron attempted to make conversation as she pulled her scrub top up over her head and searched for a clean shirt.

"Yup."

Silence.

"How are things with you and Foreman?"

"Fine."

Silence.

"Did you see "Grey's Anatomy" last week?"

This time Thirteen shot her a look of disdain before replying, "No."

Cameron felt herself getting slightly annoyed and looked over at Thirteen as the brunette zipped up her jacket, hands on hips. "You're not very chatty are you?"

Now ready to go, Thirteen shut her locker and locked it before replying. "I just don't feel like wasting my time talking to you."

Cameron watched the younger woman walk out, eyebrows raised.

_"Well, this is going to be fun." _

* * *

**See, longer! XD**

**So, love it? Hate it? Think it was "meh"? That is what reviews are for people! **

**And I apologise again for any spelling/grammatical mistakes, as the only editor I have is spellcheck, and it doesn't even know the word "Cuddy" - which is just wrong!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts people! They really boost my extremely small ego! XD**

**And sorry if Cameron seemed a bit inconsistent in the last chapter, I did my best!**

**Also, (so many apologies! xD) sorry about the amount of cursing in this chapter, but I wouldn't have put it in unless I thought it was relevant!**

* * *

Thirteen strode out through the front doors of Princeton-Plainsboro, gulping down the fresh night air as she walked to her car. Just because she worked in a hospital didn't mean that she liked the smell. She nodded in greeting at various doctors and nurses as they made their way in for the night shift, laden with Starbucks coffee and (if they were optimistic) a good book. Her mind wandered to Cameron as she reversed out of her parking space. The woman was the most irritating person Thirteen had ever come across in all her 28 years of life. The way she thought the sunshine shone out of her perky little ass, the way she cared so fucking deeply about every single patient, the way she had the "Big Book Of Ethics" imprinted onto her brain and was morally outraged whenever anyone dared disobey it, except herself of course. Even the way she tucked her hair behind her ear was annoying! Thirteen slammed her fist against the steering wheel in anger. Of all the departments Cuddy could have placed her in, why put her in the one that included Allison Cameron?

* * *

Foreman was lounging on the couch watching football on TV when Thirteen got home.

"Hey, how was your first day in the ER?" He asked, barely glancing up from the game.

Thirteen sighed heavily and dumped her handbag on the table beside her. She had been hoping for a quiet night in with Temperance Brennan and a bottle of red wine. No chance of that now.

_"Why did I have to give him a key?"_

"It was really busy. Three car pile up on the highway." She replied wearily, dropping onto the couch beside her boyfriend and resting her head against his shoulder. Foreman grunted something in reply, glued to the game. Thirteen rolled her eyes at his typical guyishness. It wasn't that she didn't like Foreman, she really did. But that was the problem, she_ liked _him, she didn't love him. He was a great guy and she knew that he loved her, she just couldn't bring herself to feel the same way about him. Which really was a pity because Foreman was good for her. He kept her from wanting to go out to clubs, get drunk or high (or more often than not both) and bring home random anonymous women for a night of more alcohol, drugs and fucking. He kept her from the depression that her Huntington's diagnosis had dragged her down into. He kept her from being alone. But yet she didn't feel that warmness in her stomach when she was with him, the fluttering in her chest when she thought about him. And for that she hated herself.

After spending twenty minutes of watching testosterone fueled giants running around a pitch fighting over a football like it was an extremely hot girl, and listening to Foreman yell excitedly every time his team got their hands on it, Thirteen decided that she'd had enough.

"I'm off to bed." Thirteen announced as she got up off the couch, "You coming?" Foreman groaned loudly as the opposing team scored a touchdown.

"Huh?"

"I am off to bed. Are you com-ing." Thirteen repeated slowly, as if to a three year old.

"Nah, I'm going to finish watching the game. See you in the morning."

_"Your loss." _Thirteen thought as she headed towards the bedroom. Foreman's sexual performances were like his personality, bland and boring.

* * *

"It really doesn't need a cast, it's just a sprain."

"Look Mr. Ottoman, with all due respect I think I know what a broken ankle looks like."

"It doesn't look broken to me."

"Thanks for the consult _doctor_. See that bone sticking out? It's supposed to be _in_ your foot."

"But it doesn't even hurt!"

"Even if that _were _true, you still need a cast."

"It's fine, just put a bandage on it and I'll take some Panadol when I get home."

"So you can come back in here with an infection, end up having to get your foot amputated and sue me for malpractice? Fat chance. It needs a cast!"

"Everything alright in here Dr. Hadley? I can hear you from my office."

Thirteen whirled around from the now terrified college freshman to face a bemused Cameron.

"No, everything is not _alright_ Dr. Cameron," Thirteen said frustratedly, "This _idiot _wants to walk out of here on a broken ankle without a cast."

Cameron glanced down at the man's ankle and winced noticeably. "Are you serious?" She asked, staring at the patient incredulously, "Why not?"

"I broke my leg when I was a kid," he explained, throwing frightened looks at Thirteen every few seconds, "I couldn't do anything for weeks with the cast on it."

"And you think that _without _the cast you'd be running marathons?" Thirteen found herself suddenly empathising with House.

"Dr. Hadley," Cameron said sternly, glaring at the younger woman, "maybe you should take a little break."

Thirteen exhaled loudly and walked swiftly out from behind the curtain. Two days in the ER and already she was being driven mad. Dealing with one patient a week was fine, but dozens a day? She just hadn't got that sort of patience, especially as most of the people who came through the ER were complete morons. She didn't know how Cameron did it, but then again the woman was so full of goodness she rivaled Jesus.

Thirteen headed down the corridor towards the cafeteria. She had had to skip breakfast due to her alarm clock going off half an hour late, and now her stomach was protesting loudly from the lack of food.

"You'd think as a doctor I'd take better care of myself." Thirteen mumbled as she carried her food to an empty table and sat down, digging into her lasagna.

"Hungry?" Thirteen glanced up to see Cameron standing over her, eyebrows raised at the amount of food on Thirteen's tray.

Thirteen ignored the question and turned back to her food. "What do you want?"

Cameron sat down opposite the brunette. "I got the patient to agree to have a cast put on."

Thirteen raised an eyebrow at Cameron's uninvited intrusion but didn't comment. "That's great. You can go now."

Cameron rested her forearms on the table and leaned forward "You can't go around calling patients idiots Thirteen. Just because House is gone doesn't mean you have to take his place as a rude, misanthropic jerk. Besides," she said smugly, leaning back against the chair, "you don't exactly have the brains."

Thirteen put down her fork and stared at Cameron, her expression unreadable. "I'm just curious," she began, as calmly as she could, "have you added Chase's sperm to your little collection yet? Or does he have to be dying first?" Two nurses who were passing by the table snorted with laughter. Thirteen watched with satisfaction as Cameron's face went bright red. The blonde stared down at her clasped hands for a few moments and when she met Thirteen's eyes again, the younger woman could see that she was on the verge of crying.

"You're a bitch Remy Hadley." She choked out before she practically ran from the room, almost knocking over an old man in the process.

Thirteen immediately regretted what she had said. Cameron may be annoying, but she had never meant to upset her. "Fuck it," she growled as she abandoned her food and followed Cameron out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**The plot thickens...**

**So should I keep up the bitchiness for another while, or actually start making them like each other?!**

**I see that this fic has a few readers from Ireland! Yay! Nice to know I'm not the lone Irish Cadley shipper! xD**

**Anyways, please review! Good or bad I don't mind, just want to know what you think. =)**

**ClaireBear4Ever: Define "inappropriate". ;) No I am definitely not a Grey's fan! I cringe every time I even see an ad for it! But yeah, Bones is amazing, one of my favourite shows (see, I referenced Brennan in this chapter! xD), and I've only ever seen one episode of Castle but I really liked it! Thanks for reviewing! =D**

**enigmatic1: Thanks for reviewing! Really glad you like it! =)**


End file.
